


Safeword

by SharpEyedJay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Shinguji Korekiyo, But it's not like that's important, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Implications of Korekiyo's past, Lack of condoms, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Safeword Use, Safewords, Shinguji Korekiyo-centric, They're both very happy at the end I promise, Very slight dubcon, Vibrators, but extremely light ones, but it's all for the story I promise, kind of, or more like implied, she-who-must-not-be-named isn't even mentioned, top rantaro amami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpEyedJay/pseuds/SharpEyedJay
Summary: Korekiyo's never used the safeword that Rantaro gave him.Part of him thinks it may be because he hasn't found Korekiyo's limits yet.Part of him knows there's a darker reason.***To explain the dubcon tag: Rantaro pushes Korekiyo to his limits, to try and force him to say their safeword, to ensure that Korekiyo is capable of stopping him when need be.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 184





	Safeword

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I uploaded two fics in one week, literally groundbreaking, never been done before.
> 
> It's also my first proper NSFW fic that I just barely salvaged from transforming into a complete sappy mess - and it's a sappy mess!
> 
> The focus isn't really on the sex lol, but maybe I'm too close to it to see how explicit it actually is.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

This is a problem, Rantaro decides. 

Not Korekiyo himself, of course – the way he’s splayed out underneath Rantaro, chest heaving, eyes fluttering open and closed, fingers curled up into the sheets around his head… He’s beautiful, Rantaro thinks he’s never seen him look less than. 

But as he thrusts into Korekiyo’s pliant body again, his sharp eyes don’t miss the gleam in his eyes – where they’re usually glazed over with desire and overwhelming emotion, now they’re avoiding Rantaro’s face, staring off into the distance when they’re open and scrunching closed more often than not. Rantaro isn’t sure why it’s bothering him so much, but it’s more than just the refusal to look at him that’s getting under his skin. 

They’ve been at this for a long time, but this usually lasts long – Korekiyo likes to wax poetic about love and feelings, about Rantaro’s body and soul, and Rantaro doesn’t exactly mind, finding his voice a soothing distraction while he traces patterns in Kiyo’s soft skin, ties his slender arms up with scarlet rope and kisses every inch of him, covering him with marks. It isn’t rough but it isn’t gentle either – their encounters are filled with a passion, an energy. Korekiyo once described it as a primal desire to own and destroy that which man loves most… Rantaro isn’t sure about all of that, though. 

What he does know is that he likes biting at Korekiyo’s neck softly, leaving him to break his usual calm demeanor and give off tiny noises as confirmation of his pleasure. He likes wrapping his mouth around Korekiyo, watching his eyes shift and change as he struggles to hold onto his composure. He likes taking it slow at first, until he’s just about ready to beg for it, and then speed it up all at once, counting off how many times Korekiyo can come before Rantaro even starts thinking of himself. He likes adding on more and more layers to their play, slowly but steadily escalating the intensity until they’re both too tired to do anything but collapse into each-other. 

(Korekiyo, he’s found, has an amazing refractory period and stamina. He’s also never too tired, or, come to think of it, even just not in the mood. Rantaro pushes the thought aside for the time being.)

And throughout everything, of course, Rantaro knows that they have a safe word. They chose it at the beginning of their relationship at his own insistence, and though there had been a strange look on Kiyo’s face when he agreed, he had taken the matter rather seriously, as well. It exists for both of them (Korekiyo can get intense in his own right when the script’s flipped), and Rantaro recalls using it only a handful of times, mostly when his body had become too tired to even feel pleasure. 

Korekiyo though has never uttered the word since it was chosen. 

At first, Rantaro found it encouraging, knowing that he wasn’t pushing Kiyo’s boundaries too much. He had always been a readily-accepting, open-minded person, so it wasn’t too big of a surprise to know that he had… Broad tastes.

Now though, Rantaro almost cringes as Korekiyo’s body shudders violently after a particularly harsh thrust, but his mouth stys sealed. He’d already come twice throughout their session, but when Rantaro had asked him if he wanted to keep going, he’d received only a weak nod and a tired hum of affirmation. With a jolt, Rantaro realizes that this would be his own first time for the day. 

Still buried inside Kiyo, Rantaro slows down for a moment, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his cheek. Almost like he’s startled, Korekiyo whips his head around to look at him, narrowly avoiding bumping their foreheads together, and Rantaro can feel him take a deep breath to steady himself. 

“Hey,” Rantaro says breathily, “You know that we can stop, right?”

“Huh…?” Korekiyo’s response is uncharacteristically unintelligent, and Rantaro tries again. 

“If you’re too tired, or in pain or something, then we can—“

“Oh no,” Korekiyo’s voice comes out breathy, but when he goes on, it’s back to its usual, steady hum. “You shouldn’t slow down on my account… After all, you’ve given me a safe word to use, should I be in pain.”

Rantaro furrows a brow, “It’s not about that, I just don’t want to—“

This time, he’s cut off by Korekiyo moving his hips, enticing him to keep going. Rantaro’s caught off guard and forced to shut his eyes, and he only opens them at a gentle ‘Go on’ that prompts him. When he does, Korekiyo’s eyes are avoiding him again. 

Hesitant, Rantaro gives a few more weak thrusts, but he can feel that his heart’s not in it. Korekiyo isn’t necessarily the most open person, but it isn’t like him to lie. Certainly not to Rantaro at least. His voice and eyes had the same even, almost hypnotic feel to them that they usually do, but he’s being remarkably quiet now, eyes shut as if he’s just trying to get everything over and done with. Rantaro doesn’t have the most experience in the world, but he certainly has enough to tell when his partner isn’t enjoying their time. 

So why wouldn’t he stop him? 

A part of him knows he should stop – regardless of whether or not Korekiyo is enjoying it, he won’t be upset at ending it abruptly, and maybe Rantaro can coax more answers out of him once the atmosphere has calmed down. That’d be the right thing to do, he supposes, for both of them – after all, he can feel himself losing steam too…

But however right it may be, it still feels wrong.

Why isn’t Korekiyo just stopping him? A simple ‘stop’ would suffice here, to say nothing of the safe word. Does he think that Rantaro will get angry? That can’t be right – Kiyo’s too good a judge of character to assume that, what with someone as laid back and carefree as Rantaro tends to be. Could it be that he’s wrong? Has he not reached Korekiyo’s limits?  
Does he have a limit? 

Something clicks in Rantaro’s brain, and he can feel his heart twist in his chest. It can’t be that he doesn’t – absolutely everyone does. Where is Korekiyo’s? Hasn’t he reached it yet? Will he ever?

Is it possible he already crossed it, and Korekiyo just never told him?

A startled gasp comes out of Korekiyo when he pulls out, followed by the start of a confused question. Whatever he was about to ask, though, gets cut off, and Rantaro sees Kiyo’s eyes widen when he reaches over to the bedside drawer. Korekiyo, ever the hoarder, keeps his myriad of toys (some of his myriad of toys) right at the top, from where Rantaro can easily retrieve both lube (unflavored, to Kiyo’s preference) and, more importantly, a vibrator that gets coated in said lube rather quickly, and which fits nicely into his palm. 

Rantaro feels his mind fog up when he lines it up, and almost misses a strangled ‘hold on’. A strange trickle of hope enters his thoughts and he looks up to stare at Korekiyo’s face, eyebrows furrowed, eyes desperate like Rantaro’s never seen them. 

“You don’t want to?” Rantaro asks, hoping that his question has an edge of sincerity to it, rather than disappointment. A few heartbeats pass, and just as Rantaro’s ready to lower the toy, satisfied that he found the answer…

“No, you can go ahead.”

Frustration flashes through Rantaro and makes him shove the toy in harder than he intended, prompting a strangled cry from Korekiyo. As if it’s a step in the right direction, Rantaro repeats the motion several times, pauses to turn the toy on, and repeats it again, hearing Korekiyo’s voice become more and more ragged. It’s a different voice than he uses when he feels good, and Rantaro thinks he must be pretty damn close to crossing a line, here, to spring this on someone who’s already worn out – but there’s no change in Korekiyo’s behavior, other than going from suspiciously quiet to suspiciously loud. 

Without stopping what he’s doing, Rantaro uses his free hand and mouth to leave a trail of marks across Korekiyo’s body – a bite there, a pinch here, where he doesn’t use his mouth to suck bruises into his skin, he uses his nails to scratch little trail-marks. The more Korekiyo shakes, the harder Rantaro bites, the more he hurts him, always making sure he’s listening carefully, just in case. But still, nothing. 

Alongside the frustration, worry starts to creep into Rantaro. At this rate, he doesn’t know how overwhelmed Korekiyo may get, all from his stubbornness. He has to call it quits at some point, he can’t always rely on Rantaro to make the call – he’s picking up the subtle hints now, but what happens if he misses them one day? He doesn’t want to hurt Korekiyo, feels bad for even bringing it this far, but if his partner doesn’t stop him for himself…

Rantaro doesn’t know what that means for the future of their relationship, nor even the past. 

When he brings a hand to Korekiyo’s dick, stroking him and listening to what he assumes is a garbled attempt at his name, he leans forward and kisses Korekiyo through the mask that’s covering his face. 

Korekiyo doesn’t like kissing during sex – he likes it plenty before and after, and isn’t exactly shy about letting that be known, but his mouth is always covered when they’re together like this. If there’s a reason, Rantaro doesn’t know it, nor does he feel like he’s in the position to ask. Before today, this rule had always been respected…

So it’s a shock to Rantaro himself almost as much as it is to Korekiyo when he finds himself reaching forward and ripping it off his face, just barely finding it in him to make sure he doesn’t accidentally damage it in the process. Korekiyo’s eyes bore into Rantaro’s, and for once he looks… Caught off guard? Small?

…Afraid?

Rantaro shuts his eyes and looks away before he can see the tears that well in the corner of Korekiyo’s eyes, and as he goes to say something, his voice is distorted by Rantaro shoving the toy inside him as far as it can go. With it securely nestled, Rantaro reaches forward and lines up his own ass to Korekiyo’s dick, still refusing to meet his eyes.

He can’t look at the man he loves so dearly – can’t meet his eyes and see the pain and betrayal that he expects to find there. He tries not to think about how Kiyo must feel – confused, upset, startled, and uncertain – but if Rantaro stops now, it will all have been for nothing. He wants Korekiyo to understand why he’s doing this, to come to the realization himself. He wants Korekiyo to know that he can’t always sense his boundaries, can’t always predict when he’s about to hit a wall and when he’s clear to keep going. 

He surges forward to kiss Korekiyo, goes to lower himself…

And immediately feels the kiss break as Korekiyo wrenches his neck away, takes a deep breath, and mumbles hastily. 

“Rose.”

***

Scarlet ropes come undone easily, and any residual liquids are cleaned off of Korekiyo’s body with a loose napkin that ends up rolling on the floor, somewhere (their apartment’s messy, anyway). Korekiyo sighs and flexes his shoulders, evidently relieved to have the pressure off and out of his body, and nuzzles his nose closer to Rantaro’s neck, who’s playing absently with his long, soft hair. 

The clean-up was practically wordless – Rantaro’s become quite efficient at it and they don’t need much communication to make the aftermath run smoothly. They both spent the time trying to catch their breaths and get their heads on straight. To Rantaro’s surprise, Korekiyo pulled him down and cuddled up to him just like he always does, without a hint of resentment and anger, and Rantaro almost thinks the whole incident will pass by without them talking about it, but…

“So,” Korekiyo’s voice is a little hoarse, but it’s returned to its usual pitch, at least. “Where did all the fire come from?”

His question is light-hearted, almost playful, but Rantaro cringes at it and feels like sinking into his own body. Ever-so-observant, Korekiyo catches on and tilts his head up to look at his face directly. 

“What is it?”

“…I’m sorry,” Rantaro replies dumbly, figuring he may as well start with that. 

“Sorry? Sorry for what?” Korekiyo’s so calm that Rantaro damn near wonders if he imagined him saying the safe word. 

“I—I hurt you!” He blunders and then looks away before carrying on more evenly. “I pushed your limits, I should have stopped earlier but…”

Moments pass before Kiyo prompts him gently, “But?”

“But… I wanted you to stop me…”

This time Korekiyo pushes himself up to look at Rantaro more directly, and as much as he wants to look away, Rantaro can’t pull his eyes away from the unusually serious expression on his partner’s face. He doesn’t say anything, and Rantaro feels his skin crawl with awkwardness – but he knows damn well that this kind of silence only means Kiyo’s waiting for an explanation. It’s the least Rantaro can do. 

“You looked uncomfortable when we were doing it. I don’t know why you didn’t just stop me, but… I really—I needed to know that if I crossed a line, you wouldn’t just…” He searches for the right word, but it doesn’t come, and he just sighs. “I’m sorry,” he repeats and looks up hesitantly. 

To his surprise, he finds Korekiyo nodding in understanding. “If I didn’t stop you when you hurt me, how could you be sure you hadn’t hurt me before?”

Rantaro’s heart thumps in his chest, “Exactly! I just needed to know that if you needed to, you’d stand up to me.”

To Rantaro’s relief, his words are met with a chuckle, a familiar one that sends shivers up his spine every time he hears it. Korekiyo lays down, his hair billowing out around both of them, and subconsciously Rantaro finds himself playing with the strands again, silky and smooth between his fingerpads. 

“Well, now you can be sure, and now you know,” Korekiyo says matter-of-factly, and his eyes close as if he’s ready to drift off. “I do have my limits… I am merely human, after all.”

“Yeah…” Rantaro agrees, but something about that sentence sticks out to him. He thinks about it for a second, and then, “What was it?” He elaborates when Korekiyo’s eyes snap open to look at him inquisitively again, “The limit, I mean. Like… Did I hurt you? Were you overwhelmed?”

“Oh!” Korekiyo closes his eyes again, pushing his face firmly into the crook of Rantaro’s neck and yawning. “You didn’t prepare yourself. I didn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Rantaro freezes and feels the realization dawn on him. In the heat of the moment, he barely even noticed, but Korekiyo’s observant eyes never miss a thing…

Korekiyo’s past is shrouded in darkness, and he seldom likes to talk about it. What he has told Rantaro was almost glorified and twisted, and not at all how Rantaro imagines it actually happened. He doesn’t understand why Korekiyo seems to not have personal boundaries, why he tolerates even the things that hurt him, why he’s always so focused on his partner alone. He doesn’t know if he ever will understand, nor does he know if he wants to. 

But as he reflects on the fact that Korekiyo did, in fact, stop him, even if it was for a selfless reason – he stopped him, and wasn’t worried about it, and didn’t seem to think the world would collapse – Korekiyo’s hand reaches up and grabs his own in a delicate, gentle grasp. Kiyo moves his hand in a way that untangles their fingers from his hair, and instead moves Rantaro’s fingers to be on his face, touching his soft skin. 

And, at least, Rantaro thinks, it’s a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
